Cup of Coffee
by DraGonMistress704
Summary: Detective Inuyasha Himoto thought he'd get some down time after the divorce...but when he finds a battered girl on a country road, things don't go as he planned...
1. Chapter 1

Cup of Coffee

Chaper One

Bullshit. Pure, untainted, and very steaming pile of _bullshit_. But you know what? _She _can deal with it all now, _she_ can have the fucking responsibility, to which she often accused he didnt have. But you know what? She can kiss a rat's ass, because he doesn't give one anymore.

Inuyasha frowned, sharp golden eyes piercing through his windshield and burning a line in the pavement as he drove down the road. He would have been very satisfied if he could see smoke in the rear view mirror. But real life had a tendency to suck, to he was left to stew in his 1966 Ford pick-up with its squeaky brakes, rust crusted edges, and the back bumper that held on by wires he tied it with to the body. The seats were taped in places, and he was fairly sure the spring under his seat would burst forth and go straight up his ass any moment, but he just continued frowning and gripping the steering wheel, now worn smooth after many years. The rumble of ol' reliable did little to sooth him, which displeased him even more because he loved his old truck, and took pride that the engine still ignited for him.

Though nothing seemed to distract him for long from the folder of papers laying next to him on the seat, plain and simple articles. Articles that spewed spiteful and hated crap. Inuyasha shifted his tense shoulders, the thought of the woman's audacity was furiating. _Neglect?_ How the _fuck_ had he neglected her? He gave her so much, he left her alone to her own devices, which had been just fine with her. Guess this was the bitch that was truely inside of her, the one that had been building over the five years of their marriage.

Kikyo had been a queen, that was for sure...she insisted on being treated like one. When Inuyasha had met her, it was pants tightening, pulse rising, wanna ram the shit outta her lust at first sight. He had come very close to breaking the bottle of beer he had nestling in his lap he had gripped it so tight. The bar had been crowded, the ceiling covered in a nice layer of cigar and cigarette smoke, couldn't hear the juke box with a shit, and all he could see was her. Her skin was ivory pale, and the mini skirt she had been wearing did her legs very nice justice. Those chocolate eyes had looked him over slowly, a smile quirking the corner of her lips...and hell if he hadn't rammed the shit outta her the same night.

Inuyasha snorted and shifted in his seat, his lap growing a little uncomfortable. Oh no, he wouldn't have this reaction to the present Kikyo, no no no...he'd probably get more of a boner in a room filled with women with raging yeast infections. She had been so...cute when they first got married, like a little doll in a quick Barbie wedding where they wouldn't have sex at the honeymoon anyways because Ken's tightie-whities don't ever come off. Ken was missing a very good thing. Then he got promoted to detective, and the hours grow longer, and no matter what he was always on call...and she didn't like that. Nope, Kikyo needed someone around to adore her all day, everyday. The fights started, and they grew louder...and louder...and louder...Then she starts to complain about the apartment, he's never home, why doesn't he take her out anymore, why not a bigger place with that new detective's pay roll? To be honest, he had lost interest in her long before she went to a lawyer. Should have done it himself...

This made Inuyasha frown again and send a death glare to the divorce papers. All during that paper signing meeting, he had the distinct feeling Kikyo wasn't paying her lawyer in cash, but with another little favor...Lord knows how many she had that for before the lawyer, so he can fuck her all he likes, Inuyasha never had a taste for sloppy thirty-somethings.

But, he knew quite well the courts always found in favor of the wife most times, and coming in as the poor neglected little woman who only wanted to love her husband, blah blah, boo hoo, let her spew some more shit. So they settled...and she got everything besides his bank account and pin number. And he had no problem with that. He had grown to dislike that apartment, especially with her in it, often slept at the precinct on a couch in his office. He's never had such a good night sleep than there. With very smart thinking, he kept one piece of his belongings even from her knowledge. He had a loft left to him by a friend who had just been married, and wouldn't need his bachelor pad anymore now that his new wife insisted on a nice house and took her time making it basically her's. At least Miroku was happy with his wife, she doesn't put him through half as much hell as he did.

But being his best man, Inuyasha accepted the offer with a few months rent and fully furnished with everything a man needed. A couch, a T.V., and a fridge to keep beer cold in. Miroku was never one for decorating or cooking, and that suited him just fine cause he wasn't either. So Inuyasha told the captain he needed some time off to "reflect", or in better words get sit faced, after his divorce, and that he'd be gone for about a week. Good-bye ungrateful spoiled little cunt, hello assorted and various beers. This was going to be one week he will not remember.

Inuyasha had no idea, that he was dead wrong.

He rubbed his eyes of a little sleepiness, the trees on either side of the road causing a sort of tiring effect on him. One thing he was a little peeved about was that the loft was in a little town...in the middle of a fucking forest. He's made the trip enough though to get there easily, but the nighttime and the hypnotizing trees were a bother right now. Inuyasha fingered an ear as it popped, since he was elevating up the side of a mountain, and he yawned big, clenching his teeth a little as his jaw snapped to close. He blinked away yawned up tears as he turned the first of a few curves tracing the shape of the mountains.

And as the bluriness went away, he caught a flah of a pale figure streak in front of his truck's head lights. and he slammed his breaks and swerved the wheel tightly because it had appeared so close he thought it might have hit it.

"Fucking Christ!" he shouted as the old pick up didnt handle the sudden turn so well, tires squealing as the rear end swung a 180 and the truck jerked to a stop violently, making him hit his head on the wheel hard.

He sat right back up hands over the spot on his forehead and gritted his teeth as colored spots danced in front of his eyes. He squeezed them shut till they slowed down, and he blinked rapidly and he hunched over a little cursing heatedly. Maybe he should wear his seatbelt, that might be a good idea...

He growled and rubbed the very sore spot, looking in the rear view mirror and could see it turning dark even in the night. He swore sharply and leaned forward to look outside for whatever had caused him this trouble. He saw nothing, which pissed him off even more, cause now he had nothing to yell at or hit. Those gold eyes darkened, and he wretched his door open, making him hiss when the cabin lights turned on and hit his eyes.

He got out with a little stumble, and looked around still poking the sore spot with a tender touch, and strolled to the back of the truck to check if he had done any damage. The bumper had stayed on somehow, and he bend to see under that it didn't look worse for wear. He sighed somewhat relieved, and took another survey of the area, to find nothing again but damp road and rustling trees.

He sighed again in frustration and ran a hand through his raven locks, tugging at the loose braid. Many thought his long hair girlish, but he usually said fuck you, have a nice day to them. He felt very good after those. But there was no one to say any such thing to out here, and he just piled it on top of the divorce, so now he had one more case of beer to compensate. Inuyasha dusted his thighs in one last burst of anger and got back in the cabin, slamming the door closed. He sat there for a second staring at nothing, letting himself dip into a little depression for a moment, but then he shook it off.

"Fuck this shit...fuck all of it," he mumbled as he placed a hand on the wheel, and went to shift back into gear.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Inuyasha yelled out as he jumped half way into the passengers seat when a face and two pale hands thumped on his window repeatedly, screeching the plea. He looked on in horror as a girl banged on his car, stopping to spread her hands in his window for a second or two, still screaming her head off. His detective mind noted various bruises along her arms, a few cuts along her cheek, desperate hazel eyes pleading him through streams of tears that didn't seem to stop. Her jet black hair was a mess, a rat's nest, and through her sobbing pleas she would turn to look behind her often, still hitting the car to let her in.

"What the...?" he whispered, regaining his seat slowly. Despite all he saw of this girl, there's was one thing that freaked him out beyond compare...she looked just like the Kikyo he met in that bar, long ago.

"Please! Please help me!" she cried, finally breaking down into sobs that shook her frame, and she moved along the car with her hands, trying to keep herself up, mumbling unintelligible words to herself, almost gasping for breath as if she had been running.

Inuyasha's gut was screaming at him to just put the truck in gear and speed away as fast he could. But you know what...?

"Jesus Christ!" he mummured to himself as he scooted over the seat to open the passengers door, "Hey! Hey girl!"

Her head snapped up in fright, and she looked at him through the windshield with darting eyes between him and the now open door.

He nodded vigorously, "Come on! Get in!"

She let out such a sob of relief he though she would pass out and he almost got out to see she wouldn't, but she quickly gathered herself and ran over and jumped in, slamming the door and locking it with shaking hands. She whipped around to face him and he saw the dark circles under her soft brown eyes looking everywhere in her state of fear. She clasped her hands in front of her, and spoke in a wheezy, out of breath sobs, "Oh my God!...dear God thank you!"

Inuyasha rasied his hands gently, but she still flinched as if he were to hit her, and he backed them up a little. He had clicked over to detective mode, and now planned to get as much information from her a possible, "Calm down! Calm...it's okay miss--what happened? Can you tell me what you're doing out here?"

She cocked her head like a puppy, which he found very wrong that he thought it was unbelievably adorable at this moment in time. She wouldn't looka t him for long, and twitched her head around as if listening and shaked as she whispered, "Y-you don't und-derstand...we h-have to go, we have t-to leave, now!"

He shook his head softly, and slowly placed his hands on hers in comfort, "It's okay miss, you're with me...Can you tell me your name?"

She stared at him with such wide eyes they looked to pop from her head, and she shook her head in turn rapidly, "K-Kagome--listen to me! You have to drive, we have to get out of here! He'll find me!"

Inuyasha just nodded assuredly, "My name's Inuyasha, Kagome...Can you tell what you're doing out here? Who's "he"?"

Kagome grabbed his hands and shook them, "Please can we just go? He'll find me!"

He paused, and bit his lip a little, "Okay, okay...We're gonna go to the police--"

"No!" she yelled, and wrapped herself in her arms, "I-I can't, he'll kill me, no police, he said he kill me, I can't go--"

"Well it's a little too late for that..." she snapped her eyes to him horrified, like he had called the police, but he merely reached forward and took her hands from her death grip around herself, "You're okay miss...I'm Detective Inuyasha Himoto, and I'm going to help you, okay?"

**oh my god, another one! well, i was just reading Being Backstage, and thought about the whole naraku situation with kagome, and kinda went on my own trial...oh, and this is a note, i will be deleting a couple stories because ive either grown bored with them, or my brain refuses to write anymore for them okay? hope you like this one.**

**oh, and one another note, this is a starting chapter. what the deal is, i want you to help me with the following chapters, give me suggestions on what you think should happen. should inuyasha take her back to the city? should he just take her to the local police and let them handle it? or should he go along with her, see where she takes him? and if i like what you have to say, ill work it in with what i might have in mind, and ill give credit where its due. enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Inuyasha was a rookie, just a little greenhorn cop, he had been partnered with a self centered prick who hadn't seen his own dick in many years after eating his fair share of doughnuts. He had hated the man's guts very easily from the start, he had given plenty of reason to. Kimishima was a raciest, cynical, concieted, self righteous, fat bastard who had grown sore after being on the force for more than twenty five years and not earning what he considered a well deserve boost in his paycheck. Inuyasha was forced to sit in their sqaud car with him, Kimishima was his partner after all, and listen to him rant endlessly about any crap that happened to be on his mind. The man had once spent two hours talking non-stop about black people and their "love" of fried chicken. Inuyasha refused to eat chicken for almost a month after that, because he would remember and his gut would twist into a spiteful knot of disgust.

But there had been one time they were called out for a domestic disturbance in the lower east side of the city, an area well known for slow cop service in any case. Of course, Kimishima took his sweet damn time getting there--he wouldn't let Inuyasha drive the squad car for his life--forcing a rookie Inuyasha to squirm in his seat. During those times Inuyasha had a mind set that a cop's life was suppose to be edgy when you get a call, pulling out your gun and screaming "Freeze!" at the bad guys only to have them run and have this big complicated cop chase that would last for blocks. How naive he had been...The last time Kimishima had run anywhere was when when Tasty Cakes were on sale at the local super market.

This domestic call though, Inuyasha wouldn't have guessed it would change his point of view. They arrived at the scene almost an hour after the call was made, and Kimishima had made it out to be an effort to get out from the car--which it might as well been. He got out with a big huff, and shimmied up his belt over his gut like he was someone important, and pulled the billy club from his belt and took a casual stroll to the house.

Wasn't the home for the Rich and the Famous, and Inuyasha could still remember the smell of ripe garbage from the curb. The steps up to the door had a horrible squeak of rusty nails and boards. Kimishima came up to the screen door and Inuyasha stood a little behind him, and knocked with his billy club and waited. He turned to Inuyasha with a turned up lip.

"Watch yourself son, he's a big man but not as bright," Kimishima told him simply, and missed when he rolled his eyes.

The man who answered the door was indeed big, very big...Not very handsome either. The man seemed to have a gray skin tone, bulging eyes, and teeth bared like fangs as he breathed hard. Kimishima cleared his throat and sighed.

"Hello Ginkotsu..." He greeted simply, crossing his blubber-like arms, tapping the doorframe lightly with the billy club in hand.

This Ginkotsu watched as he tapped it, small pupils following its every move and he straighted to almost his full height, which was well over the door's. Inuyasha felt himself on edge because of Ginkotsu, he did not look like a man who was not easily calm.

"Officer Kimishima..." Ginkotsu returned in a rumbling growling voice. Inuyasha noticed his wife beater was stained with little dark dots.

Kimishima frowned and sighed again, "The neighbors called again--"

"Those fucking scum bags need to mind their own fucking business!" Ginkotsu cried and slammed his giant hand over the billy club as it reached the doorframe.

Kimishima merely slid it from under his hand and let it hang, "Now Ginkotsu, be nice...May I speak with your brother please?"

Ginkotsu narrowed his huge eyes and frowned displeased, "He ain't home."

"I know he is Ginkotsu," Kimishima corrected and stood taller, which did him no good, "Otherwise there wouldn't have been a compliant."

Ginkotsu had a rumble rise from his chest, and he opened his mouth--Inuyasha unsnapped his gun holster at this point, hand on his gun--but then there a voice from behind Ginkotsu, and thin hands pushed the large man out of the way.

"Oh move you giant lug! It's bad enough he's here, don't make it worse for us!" yelled a feminine voice, and another man appeared in the doorway flinging a scarf over his shoulder. It was an understatement to say this man was "flamboyant", Inuyasha thought. "Oh Officer Kimishima, how nice to see you again! And who is this strapping young man?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortable when this new man looked him over, placing a hand on his bruised cheek to hide whatever blush came through the blue and purple. Kimishima cleared his throat to get his attention, and the man clucked his tongue softly, "Jakotsu...Meet the rookie, Himoto."

"Mmmm, how do you do...?" Jakotsu teased with a giggle, and Inuyasha looked away with a cough and light blush, an uncomfortable frown marring his face. "Ah, but you wouldn't be here without a reason now would you gentlemen?"

"Am I that obvious?" Kimishima snorted, "Mind if we speak Jakotsu?"

"Oh but of course! " Jakotsu cried and turned to his brother, making shooing motions, "Go inside Ginkotsu! I'll let you know if anything interesting comes up."

Ginkotsu looked as if he were to complain, but Jakotsu just crossed his arms and raised a brow, and the larger man sighed loudly. He gave Inuyasha one last curl of his lip before he turned and went inside. Jakotsu turned back with a smile, which made him twitch because the bruise hurt.

Kimishima just hooked his thumbs in his belt, "Jakotsu, I don't like being called out here just because Ginkotsu likes to use you as a punching bag..."

"Oh it's nothing," Jakotsu waved a hand and turned away his face, still glancing to Inuyasha, "It was my fault anyways."

Kimishima frowned, "You know I don't like this...and I can easily have a sting team out here to take care of Mukotsu's little basement business."

Jakotsu stiffened harshly, and turned sharp eyes to the man, "We won't be a bother again, my word Officer."

"Good," Kimishima nodded sternly, "Cause I'd hate to so inconvience you and your brothers."

"Oh I'm sure..." Jakotsu drawled, but looked to Inuyasha and grinned as cutely as he could, "Though I wouldn't mind if the rookie came by once in a while..."

Kimishima just snorted and turned back to get to the car, and Inuyasha gave Jakotsu a courtesy dip of his hat which made Jakotsu giggle, and followed Kimishima. When they got in the car, Kimishima actually sat for a second, watching Jakotsu go back inside. Even a few minutes after that, Inuyasha waited for him to start the car but he didn't.

He turned to Kimishima with furrowed brows, "Sir...?"

"You know Himoto..." The man said softly, frowning a little, "You may think you're rightetous and serving as justice for these people, but truth is, this job is as easy as a chicken trying to lay a dinosaur egg. It's hard, and very tiring. And you'll find, along the course of your career, that there will be people that should be arrested, but you just won't do it. Mukotsu has a crack lab in the basement, and in all lawfulness, I should call Narcotics, but I'm not. You know why?"

There was a pause, then Inuyasha realized Kimishima wanted him to ask, "No sir, why?"

"Because everybody has secrets Inuyasha, secrets that help keep you alive. If they destroy you in the end, there's no one to blame but you, but during your time...you lived because you kept your mouth shut."

In the ten minutes the girl had spent in his car, she hadn't spoken another word from the second he turned the engine on. And thinking back on Kimishima, he couldn't help but realize she was just trying to stay alive. She stayed huddled by the passenger's door, wide brown eyes peeking to look out the window at the passing trees. She stayed low like a sting cop in his car watching a target, and she chewed on a nail nervously through chapped lips. Every once in a while he would catch her shiver violently and her bottom lip would tremble slightly, and she'd grip at the door handle like she would jump he turned out to really be a bad guy.

Inuyasha really had no idea what to do. He was in a total mind rut. Of course, his first thought had been to take her to some sort of local police, and if he couldn't find them, he'd just take her back to the city. But those pleading doe eyes had made him weak to her in the moment, her fear like a penatrating rotten smell in his nostrils that left a penny metalic taste in his mouth. He licked his lips a few times remembering it, and he switched from one hand to two on the wheel. He was really starting to resent the fact he had compared her to Kikyo, not only did it seem fair at the time, but it was really getting in the way of his logic. The memory of that night would have any other man salvating at the prospect, and if he's stupid, flirting with the one right next to him, but Inuyasha wasn't stupid, nor any other man...but damn if it wasn't tempting.

See, he was getting off track. The question now: What is he going to do with her? He needed to do _something_ at least, I mean, she was terrified! And someone's out to kill her, can't go to the police she says...that is unless she's just fucking with his head. He frowned at that. No, there was no way, there was no way to fake _that_ kind of terror. It saturated all your senses, and all the people around you can feel it too, even your pores start to secrete pure fear. And those wounds, as minor as he could see they were, were pushing the limit on a good hoax.

So what the hell was he suppose to do with her?

Inuyasha's golden orbs became transfixed on the road in front of him, his jaw clenched slightly as he tried to think. This was all so ludicrious, but then again such a tangable and fearful situation. If this was all just to pull his leg, why out here? Why in God's name in the middle of nowhere? Barely anyone drove these roads at this time of night, and the nearest town he was heading to was tucked safely in their beds till morning. So if this was all just a trick, why pick a road that chances were nobody would come?

He frowned, and felt the urges to rub his temple. Because it wasn't a hoax, there was no trick, no one was pulling his leg. It was a real live victim he was dealing with, and he hadn't been treating her as such. He should have known, even it had been all a joke, you treat your victims as they are real victims, no matter what. And he believed...she was very real, very real indeed.

Kagome rocked with the truck as it shook at the slightest bump in the road. She alternated between chewing her nail and her lip, neither one satisfying her nerves. She had to get away, just away, anywhere, it didn' t matter, just away. The farther she was the safer she was, and he couldn't find her, and she'd be safe. And this detective was certainly quiet, he hadn't said a peep to her since he got the truck driving again. Matter of fact, he was driving a little slow, why was he driving so slow? Didn't he know he'd kill her if he didn't rive faster? She didn't want to die! She didn't want to go back to him, she wanted to get away, far away! Okay...she just needed to calm down, she was getting away. Just not as fast as she wanted to be, but at least she was...

She perked up her head when she saw they were turning off the road to an older paved one. She whipped around like a tripped fox a few times, eyes wide, "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, just calm down girl," Inuyasha stately flatly, frowning a little. Kagome could see a few parked trucks and lighting down the road, and her eyes glanced every which way.

"Where are we going? What is this?" she said on the verge of tears.

Inuyasha stayed quiet as he pulled up in front of the greasy spoon dinner, and parked the truck with a squeak. He knew this place for greasy food, waitresses that wore uniforms from 1950, and a damn good cup of coffee. Right now, it looked like his heaven, and he sighed in himself in relief. But the girl next to him grew more nervous by the second, and her mind ran wild with conclusions.

She grabbed for the door handle with shaking hands, and frustrated tears swelled in her eyes, "I knew it! You do work for him, you're on his payroll! Let me out of this car!"

His brows furrowed as she stryggled to open the door, whimpering as the rusted handle efused to budge for her. He turned off the car, and tried to get her to acknowledge him with soft announcements, but she was frantic to leave.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said louder and he reached out for her shoulder, placing his hand lightly. She squeaked and wheeled around like he had touched her with fire, and started swinging away at him screaming. He dodged her hands, flinching away and tried to grab her hands, "Hey! Cut it out you stupid girl! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Yes you are!" she screamed the accusation at him, and kept flailing, "You work for him I know it! You're not gonna take me back!"

"Jesus fucking christ would you stop! " He growled out, and exposed himself to all hits just to catch her hands. She creamed and tried to pulled them from his grasp, but his fisted around her wrists like steel, and he kept her arms down, and he puled her a bit closer to keep her from struggling. She put up quite a fight before she let out a long whine, her face contorted and red with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Please..." she whimpered, pulling one last time to free herself, "Please don't hurt me..."

He looked at her like she had grown another head instantly, and he eased his grip to take her hands, "None is going to hurt you, okay? I wanna stop here cause I'm getting really stressed, I need coffee, and something to eat. You hungry too?"

Kagome sniffled, and looked through her lashes at him, chocolate tainted by the red caused by her tears. She nodded slightly, "Yeah..."

"I thought so," he stated, and squeezed her hands in reassurance. The truck cabin grew quiet, with the occasional sniff from Kagome as her crying subsided, and Inuyasha found himself taking a long look at her. If she wasn't in this situation, frightened to death by someone she couldn't tell him about, she was very pretty. Loose curls of jet black flowed over her shoulders, and her pale skin was flushed from crying, deep brown glancing at him and anything else. Her hands shook slightly in his, and he rubbed a thumb over what he thought would be silk, but was her skin. She was dirty, bruised, and abused, but none of it could hide the natural beauty she seemed to seep into the air around her. He thought himself a little lost in her...

Till a little pinch from his lap woke him from his musings, and he blushed a little with a cough, thanking God it was dark out. He opened his door and hopped out, "Come on, I'll treat you to a bite to eat."

**Thanks for the love guys,a nd dont feel shy if you have an idea!**


End file.
